Desertscene Podcast
Desertscene Podcast (formerly known as The Desertfest Podcast) is a weekly podcast hosted by Rich Harris, Tom Geddes and Rory McGregor. It features music, interviews and discussion of the stoner rock, doom, sludge, psychedelic rock and drone genres as well occasional competitions. History Desertscene Podcast was first discussed in late March/early April 2016 by Jake Farey, one of the key people behind DesertFest London.Words of Tom Geddes, confirmed by Gedmundo Farey invited Rich Harris, who had DJ'd at previous Desertfest's in London, to helm a temporary weekly podcast which would promote Desertfest London. Shortly after, Harris invited Tom Geddes to be on board. In the recording of the first Desertfest Podcast, Rory McGregor joined Harris to discuss the band Trouble, completing the lineup of hosts which has remained unchanged ever since. The first podcast - at the time titled The Desertfest Podcast - was released via Soundcloud on April 15th 2016.Soundcloud Desertfest Podcast #1, first accessed 7th May 2016 Between the first and second episodes, the decision was made to forego Soundcloud and upload to Archive.org, due to the latter's lack of upload limitations. Prior to 2016's Desertfest London, the three hosts decided they would continue the podcast year round as a platform to promote bands from the wider stoner rock scene, though still concentrating on Desertfest events as they approached. Between the 28th April and 1st May 2016, four daily episodes of the podcast were released; one regular episode on the Thursday and three special daily episodes covering each day of the festival. This tradition of daily episodes over Desertfest London weekend will continue in future years. On 5th May 2016, The Desertfest Podcast was invited to be part of Grip of Delusion Radio's schedule. Starting May 13th 2016, The Desertfest Podcast will air at 9PM UK time every Friday, though will still also be available for download as it had previously been.Grip of Delusion Radio Facebook Please welcome The Desertfest Podcast to our ever-growing family!, first accessed 5th May 2016 On May 18th, a website for the podcast was launched. The Desertfest Podcast Wordpress First accessed 23rd May 2016 On 8th June 2016, the decision was made to rename the podcast as 'Desertscene Podcast'. This coincided with the podcast beginning to be hosted on the Desertscene website. The decision to rename had been considered prior to this also, with all three hosts wanting to make it clear that, whilst the podcast would promote Desertfest events, these events were not the sole focus of the shows.Desertscene Podcast Facebook So, you may have noticed, first accessed 8th June 2016 Features The Desertscene Podcast covers the musical genres of stoner rock, doom, sludge, psychedelic rock and drone as its main subject matter. As well as playing tracks from the aforementioned genres, it also plays interviews with bands and discussions of the music between the hosts. Competitions are also held at times to win prizes related to those genres. In the run up to Desertfest events, the podcast will cover bands playing the various Desertfests, though, in the long gap between events, the podcast will focus mainly on smaller bands from the scene in an effort to promote them. The three hosts - Harris, Geddes and McGregor - often break up the songs and interviews by insulting or distracting their fellow hosts. Their style has been described as dark, profane, humorous, childish and shit in equal measure. External Links *Website *Facebook *Twitter *Grip of Delusion Radio References Category:Website Category:DesertFest Category:Podcast Category:The Desertfest Podcast Category:Desertscene Podcast Category:Desertscene